1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shed forming mechanism and to a weaving loom equipped with such a mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In a Jacquard type weaving loom, a shed forming mechanism selectively lifts heddles, each comprising an eye in which a warp yarn passes, this yarn being located, as a function of the position of a hook to which the upper end of the heddle is fixed, above or below a weft yarn displaced by the loom. Such a known mechanism, for example disclosed by EP-A-0 219 437, comprises, inter alia, mobile hooks each provided with a lateral catch capable of cooperating with knives animated by vertical reciprocating movements in phase opposition. Each mobile hook is provided with a curved end allowing it to be immobilized by cooperation of shapes with a retaining lever.
Each mobile hook is also provided with an elastic tongue in one piece with the hook and intended to control the displacement of the retaining lever. Such a tongue is subjected to repeated, relatively intense efforts likely to induce permanent deformation by creeping, and even rupture thereof. In that case, the shed obtained presents “faults”.
It is a particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a shed forming mechanism of which the mobile hooks are robust and dimensioned precisely, this ensuring reliable operation of the loom, while they are compact in height, i.e. parallel to their direction of displacement. This makes it possible to create a compact mechanism, hence a saving of space and improved economic performances.